The Day I Died
by priestnobaka
Summary: What if Eyes had agreed to help Kanone escape from the school? Slight manga spoilers for book 8one-shot.


The Day I Died 

Disclaimer: Lalala…the characters of Spiralsuiri no kizunais not owned by me. Just borrowing them for this little weird story of mine. Bla bla, minor events spoiler from book 8 onwards. Review if you want to. 

I stared at the cell phone Kirie tossed at me. He wanted to speak to me. _Kanone_ wanted to speak to me. I flipped it open as my fingers traced the buttons on the cell phone. I took an unwanted deep breath as I dialed Kanone's number. A ring. Then another…

"Hello? Who's this?" came Kanone's voice over the cell phone.

"The man you failed to kill." I answered flippantly.

"Eyes? Ah, thanks for coming so quick right after you regained consciousness. Actually, I have something to discuss with you." Said Kanone calmly.

I paused. Only _he_ could be so calm and collected in all sorts of situations. Be it when he's on a mission to end one's life, or holding someone hostage and threatening to blow up the whole school. I wonder if Ayumu is all right.

"Eyes? Are you there?" Came Kanone's voice. I cringed as I thought I heard a tinge of concern in it.

"En. Yeah. What is it that you wanted to discuss?" I was curious. What favors could he be asking me of now?

I heard a sigh.

"As you can see, the whole school is surrounded by the police force. Even if I could kill all the Blade Children in the school, I wouldn't be capable to escape." Said Kanone.

I listened intently for his next words.

"I need your help."

My eyes widened at what he said.

"If you would help me, I would be saving a lot of hard work and energy." Kanone continued.

Not standing face to face with him, it was hard to know whether he was telling the truth. If I were, it would be easier to see through his mask what he's really thinking. I pondered for a second, even if I managed to help Kanone escape from here, he would still be a fugitive, and so would I. But what was there to lose? There wouldn't be anything left in this world except loneliness and despair.

"Eyes?" Came Kanone's voice that startled me.

"I need time," I blurted out. There was silence on the other side and I heard Kanone sighed.

"I wish I could give you all the time you need in the world, Eyes. But I need an answer…_now._" Said Kanone.

I shivered inwardly. Somehow that last word made me never to attempt asking any more questions.

Finally, I found the courage to answer his question instead.

"I'll help you. Where do we meet?" I asked softly. I surrendered myself to this path I have chosen, whatever the outcome would be.

I walked discreetly up the stairs through the hallways of the school. Kanone had asked to meet in the school's music room and had vaguely given me a route to said room, not wanting me to discover another way in and out of the school. I took a wild guess that Kanone was holding Ayumu there and cringed slightly. He would be the last person I want to see now. What would he say of me giving up so easily? Months ago I had chided him that if he gave in too easily, he will never succeed in anything. I wonder if he would use my words against me.

My light footsteps echoed in the quiet hallway as I search for the music room. Noticing it, I stopped outside its closed door. Briefly, I considered knocking; but Kanone would have known I'd be here, so what's the point? I pushed the double doors slightly and stepped in. The room was of average size and a small stage set on my left while a grand piano sat on my right. As I looked ahead, I saw Ayumu bound on the floor. He suffered a shot to his shoulder but looked to be in no danger otherwise. Before I could decide what to say or do, arms embraced me.

I froze and slightly relaxed as I reminded myself who it was. I drooped my head a bit so that Ayumu couldn't see the expression on my face.

"I've missed you, Eyes," whispered Kanone as he tightened his arms around me. I did not reply but merely stared at the piano.

After awhile, he lets go. "What took you so long, Eyes? Were my instructions that complicated to understand?" he joked while smiling lightly. Kanone then walked over to Ayumu and helped him up.

"Gomen ne, Ayumu-san. But you need to be my hostage a little longer," Kanone told him with a smile. I just kept my stare on the piano. "Come on, Eyes. We should get going."

As I broke eye contact with the piano, my vision lingered on Ayumu instead. I felt a pang of guilt as it looked like I was betraying Rio and the other Blade Children. For the first time in their lives, hope might not seem far away with Ayumu in the picture. Yet, I'm being an accomplice now in kidnapping Ayumu. Was I killing our only hope?

We walked out of the music room and down the hallways. The same one I came through. All the way, I was silent as Kanone tried to keep the atmosphere light and cheerful. For his part, Ayumu was being a very obedient hostage. Kanone led us to the side door of the school, the only place where I had asked Kirie to keep the police away. At the side of the building, was a car. Kanone smiled as he ushered us into the car and took the seat behind the wheel. Just as he started the engine, Kanone suddenly opened the backdoor. "Get out Ayumu," there was just a hint of calmness in his voice and Ayumu did not wait for him to repeat it. I sat in the passenger's seat, stunned. As I looked back, I saw Ayumu running towards the school's main entrance, hands still bound.

I looked back at Kanone and realized that I knew nothing of his getaway plan. "Kanone…" I started, but Kanone just turned to me and smiled. "Where are we…" I attempted another question. But this time, Kanone gave me a sharp look and I took the signal to shut up and let him do the talking. "Ne Eyes, we Blade Children have been living in vain for all our lives. I wanted you to understand why I became a Hunter in the first place was to rid us of out sufferings." I just stared out the window, waiting for him to continue. "I wanted to bring us all to Hell, where we would get our deserved punishments for being the Cursed Ones. But it seems that Kiyotaka had foreseen that I would never succeed in carrying out my plan. As I play a bigger role in his little act. All of us do." He continued.

"Since the character I play in Kiyotaka's act is death in Ayumu's hands, I would alter that. But not altogether, I would still face death, just not in Ayumu's hands." Said Kanone as he speeded up his driving.

I said nothing, knowing where this will all lead. _Death._

"I intended to die in your hands, Eyes… but the selfish part of me wanted you to die _with _me. And I'm sorry if you had wanted to live." Said Kanone as he spared me a sad smile.

"Un. I'm glad that I'm able to die with you." I said softly and closed my eyes.

The last image that greeted me was Kanone letting go of the steering wheel…and I felt arms embracing, as if protecting me from the fall. Soft lips brushed against my forehead as I kept my eyes shut.

Distinctly, I hear sirens screeching as I tried to move my body. I grimaced as my limbs hurt and something heavy was atop of me. A body. _Kanone. _I forced my eyes open as I focused on his unmoving figure. I stared up as I tried to keep the tears from falling. _Why _did I survive this, but not him? Is God that cruel to live an empty shell alive, alone in this world? As I felt tears threatening to flow, I stubbornly rubbed at my eyes. As my hand left, the sight of blood greeted me. I dimly noticed how weak and dizzy I felt suddenly. While drifting off into unconsciousness, _you _were my last thought. _Kanone._

"Eyes-kun!"

I opened my eyes and weakly glared at the source of the voice.

"Yo Rutherford. Glad you made it back to the world of living," Said Kyosuke.

Ryoko stood beside him as Rio made her way towards the bed and shook violently. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and closed my eyes instead.

"Eyes-kun…please don't do something like that anymore, ne?" Said Rio softly.

I sighed as I opened my eyes again. "Do what, Rio?" I asked patiently.

"We knew what you were intending to do with Kanone," A voice spoke up from the doorway.

_Ayumu._

"I apologize but I'd like to be alone now, can you all please leave?" I turned my head towards the window and replied, somewhat coldly.

After a few moments, I heard the door close. That was when the tears fell.

The moment you died was the day I died too, _Kanone._


End file.
